Meeting New People
by THE BRANDED SLAYER
Summary: After becoming the new leader of Passione Giorno decides to take a break of all the Bizarreness that has happened in his wake as Passione's leader and enlists himself in a school in Japan. Giorno then meets a girl who had the purest soul he has ever seen and even he knows that is hard to find.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or School Days all rights to their respective companies and creators. New fic that I wanted to make 'cause I want to expand on what I do. Also this will take place in the timeline that School Days is in and it takes place directly after the end of Golden Wind and while Makoto was starting to cheat on Kotonoha. Also Giorno's outfit's color scheme is the one from the manga. Paring Giorno x Kotonoha.**

Chapter 1: Going to a Different Country

Giorno Giovana, a boy no a man who had a dream of becoming a Gang Star, and he did achieve his dream but at a heavy price. He lost too many people in his voyage to become a Gang Star. Abbacchio, Narancia, and Bruno had all died trying to stop Diavolo in obtaining the Requiem arrow, however all of their deaths were not in vain as Giorno with their help was able to obtain the Requiem arrow for himself and with the power Golden Experience Requiem ended Diavolo's rein as the leader of Passione.

Although Passione turned over a new leaf because of Giorno, he wanted to experience his life as a school boy for a bit so he could relax from all the bizarreness that had happened in his wake of becoming Passione's new leader, so he enlists himself in a school in Japan.

But before he leaves to Japan he needs to leave someone in charge of Passione. He knows that neither Mista or Trish can't do it, so he calls Fugo and convinces him to take his place as Passione's substitute leader as he had the most knowledge out of Mista and Trish.

And so with the substitute leader put in place Giorno packs his bags and left to the airport to go to Japan.

'Japan can't wait to see what you got in store for me.' Giorno thought as he put on his earphones and played Il Vento D'oro.

* * *

**Introduction to School in Japan**

As Giorno was getting himself affiliated with the school many girls looked at him not only because of his astonishing looks but also because of his strange clothes.

Giorno of course didn't really care about what they were thinking but as he walked by the school he accidentally bumped into a girl. Said girl falls but Giorno doesn't and so he does what any gentleman would do and goes to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Giorno asks he extends his hand to help up the girl and that is when he gets a real good look at her.

This girl had a beautiful face, long purple raven hair, and a pretty big chest area which caused Giorno to blush but not that much.

"Yes I am alright." The girl said as she took Giorno's hand and dusted herself off and got a real good look at Giorno and blushed at how handsome he is.

"I'm new around here so is it okay if you could give me a tour around the school?" Giorno asked as he gave the girl a sheepish smile.

"Sure I could give you tour, that is my job as I am part of the student council Mister…" The girl said with a smile.

"Giorno. Giorno Giovana and I'm from Italy." Giorno said as he did his signature pose.

The girl blushed wildly as she saw her first JoJo Pose.

"Nice to meet you Giorno-san I am Kotonoha Katsura." The girl now known as Kotonoha said as she bowed out of respect.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kotonoha." Giorno said as he and Kotonoha went around the school with Kotonoha showing and explaining which classroom was which.

By the end of it Giorno knew enough to get around the school and while they were walking back Kotonoha tripped over the stairs (the short ones) causing her to get a pretty big cut.

"Ah!" Kotonoha said as she stripped over the stairs.

"Kotonoha!" Giorno said as he rushed over to Kotonoha's side.

"I'm f-fine Giorno it's just a little cut." Kotonoha said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Let me see." Giorno said as he looked at the pretty big cut.

Giorno then summons Golden Experience and heals Kotonoha.

"What is that?" Kotonoha asked as she looked with awe Golden Experience.

"Wait you can see my stand? You can see Golden Experience?" Giorno asked as Kotnoha just nodded.

"So that means that your a stand user as well." Giorno said as he looked at Kotonoha who looked surprised.

"Stand, what is that? Do you mean my power." Kotonoha asked as she summoned her stand which was a humanoid figure that had a dress made up of flowers.

"Yeah that is what a stand is." Giorno said as he examined Kotonoha's stand.

"What do you call yours?" Kotonoha asked as she looked at Golden Experience with awe at how beautiful it is.

"My stand is called Golden Experience." Giorno said as he unsummoned his stand.

"That's a beautiful name, mine's called What's Inside." Kotonoha said as she unsummoned her stand as well.

"What can yours do?" Giorno asked as he sat next to Kotonoha.

"It lets me see how people are feeling and in some cases I can change their emotions, however it doesn't work with some people." Kotonoha said as she looked at Giorno.

"Maybe it doesn't work with other stand users." Giorno said as he analyzed what her stand can do.

"What does your stand do Giorno?" Kotonoha asked eager to know what Giorno's stand could do.

"My stand can basically give life to any inanimate object. I can also heal people and make human organs and human limbs like an eye or an arm out of inanimate objects." Giorno said explaining his stand.

"That is actually really cool." Kotonoha said as she looked at Giorno with awe.

Giorno then looks at his watch and sees how it's getting pretty late and decides to leave.

"Well sorry to end our wonderful little chat but I gotta get going since you know tomorrow we got school and what not." Giorno said as he helped Kotonoha up.

"It was nice talking to you Giorno-san." Kotonoha said as she got up with Giorno's help.

"It was nice talking to you too Kotonoha. Hope I see you in school tomorrow." Giorno said as he started to walk away but right when he was at the doorway he called to Kotonoha.

"Yo Kotonoha!" Giorno called out to which she turned to see him.

"Just call me Giorno the san makes me feel kinda old." Giorno said as he looked at Kotonoha.

"Ok, goodbye Giorno." Kotonoha said with a smile as she waved Giorno goodbye.

"Arrivaderci." Giorno said with a smile as he walked out of the school building.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Name: What's Inside

Stand Master: Kotonoha Katsura

Destructive Power: D

Range: B

Speed: C

Durability: D

Precision: A

Development Potential: A

Stand Ability: Can see non stand users emotions but can't see stand users emotions. Can change emotions of non stand users can't change emotions of stand users.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Giorno woke up the next day and got ready for school and put on his school uniform which was basically the same as his regular attire except it's color scheme was the same as the school uniform.

He then ate breakfast and left to the train station. Once he entered the train to go to school he saw a boy who had his flip phone open. Giorno at first didn't care until he saw a pretty familiar face which belonged to Kotonoha, so he decides to sit next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Giorno asks causing Kotonoha to be taken out of her thoughts and look at Giorno and smile.

"No it isn't please sit." Kotonoha said with a smile.

"Thanks." Giorno said as he takes a seat next to Kotonoha.

"So are you nervous?" Kotonoha asked as Giorno crossed his legs in his seat.

"Not really." Giorno says as he looked at Kotonoha.

"Really how come?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well my mom was Japanese but my dad he was an Englishman so it probably has to do with my Japanese blood that I don't feel nervous." Giorno said as he returned his gaze to Kotonoha.

The two then hear a click of a camera and saw how it was the same boy with the flip phone.

Giorno was about to tell him off until Kotonoha tells him that she doesn't care and so he lets it pass.

The train then comes to a stop, signalifying that they have made it to the station where the school is.

* * *

**School**

Once Giorno is told where his homeroom is, and so he heads to his homeroom. Once he arrives Giorno is greeted by the teacher who he gives a paper and the teacher tells him to wait outside.

He then signals him to come inside to which Giorno does and introduces himself.

"Hello my name is Giorno Giovana." Giorno said as he had his hands in his pockets.

To which all the girls just squealed when they saw Giorno, to which he sighed.

"All right class settle down. Mr. Giovana I would like you to sit next to Ms. Katsura right there." The teacher said as he pointed to where Kotonoha was.

Giorno does what the teacher said and happily sits next to Kotonoha.

"Hi again." Giorno says as he greets Kotonoha who greeted him back and told him how once lunchtime comes to go to the roof to eat lunch with her and with her friends.

Once it was lunch time Giorno through the miracle of Golden Experience, was able to get pass the horde of fangirls that were chasing him, and get to the roof to have lunch with Kotnoha and her friends.

"There he is." Kotonoha said as she saw Giorno make his way up the stairs.

Once Giorno got up the stairs he was met by Kotonoha with a hug.

"What took you so long?" Kotonoha asked with a worried expression.

"Horde of fangirls trying to get their hands on me." Giorno said as he returned the hug.

"So you must be the new student that came in." Sekai said as she and Makoto made their way to Giorno.

"Yeah I'm the new guy." Giorno said with a sheepish smile.

"Well what's your name?" Makoto asked a bit rudely.

'Not even a second knowing this asshole and I already hate him.' Giorno thought as went on to introduce himself.

"I am Giorno Giovana." Girono said as he did his signature JoJo pose with Golden Experience appearing behind him causing Kotonoha to blush and Sekai and Makoto to look at Giorno with awe.

'Wait he has a stand as well?!' Makoto thought internally as his mind started to spiral out of control but shook it off as he asked Giorno a question.

"So you're Italian right?" Makoto asked still in awe at Giorno's pose.

"Yep I come from Rome. And you guys are?" Giorno says as he got out of his pose.

"Oh right sorry. This Sekai." Kotonoha said as she pointed at Sekai who smiled at Giorno.

"Pleasure to meet you Giorno." Sekai said as she smiled at Giorno.

"And this is my boyfriend Makoto." Kotonoha said with a smile as she motioned to Makoto who still had a scowl on his face upon meeting Girono.

Giorno didn't really care about what an asshole like Makoto would think about him.

The four then sat on one of the benches the roof had, and when Giorno sat he felt something in his back pocket and so he pulled it out but immediately regretted the action.

What he pulled out was a picture of him and the rest of the Vento Aureo squad huddle together for a picture for the beginning of their journey.

Giorno in turn shed a tear after seeing the picture to which Kotonoha, Sekai, and Makoto took notice.

"Giorno are you okay?" Kotonoha asked in a concerned tone.

"*Sniff* Yeah I'm okay." Giorno said as he still held onto the photo but Kotonoha knew what he said was a lie.

"Giorno you can tell me, I'm your friend." Kotonoha said as she held Giorno's hand which bothered Makoto.

Giorno sighs and shows the rest of the group the picture who examined it and where curious to know who where those people with Giorno.

"This was my squad I traveled around Italy with. We were like my family we held each other's back. However, three of them have sadly passed away. I really don't want to talk about it." Giorno said as he put the photo away and the rest of the group looked saddened by what Giorno said.

'Giorno I never knew you hid such sadness within you. I promise I'll do my best to try and make you happy.' Kotonoha thought as deep down she started to develop feelings for Giorno who was actually kinder to her Makoto could or will ever be.

"But let's not talk about that right now, let's eat." Giorno said with a smile as he remembered one crucial thing. He forgot to pack lunch.

"Goddammit I forgot to pack lunch." Giorno said with a sigh.

"Sucks for you new kid." Makoto said with a laugh to then get punched in the back of his head by Golden Experience who Makoto noticed and was about to take out his stand but stopped when Kotonoha spoke.

"Don't worry Giorno I brought us some sandwiches so we could all eat." Kotonoha said with a smile as she got out a basket full of sandwiches.

"Thanks Kotonoha." Giorno said with a warm smile as he gets a sandwich that he noticed wasn't so good but ate it anyway because Kotonoha made it and he didn't want to sound rude since she did offer him some food.

"Here Makoto." Kotonoha said as she offered a sandwich to Makoto who refused quite rudely to which Kotonoha didn't notice but Giorno did and looked at Makoto with a scowl.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy if I had a girlfriend as kind and as caring as Kotonoha then I would treat with far more respect than this asshole.' Giorno thought as continued to look at Makoto with a scowl but then thought to himself, 'Do I like Kotonoha? No no Giorno wait if a bit longer to know for sure.'

The group then finish their lunches and go on with their days.

At the end of the day Giorno was outside ready to leave until someone calls his name and that someone is Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha aren't you going to go home with your boyfriend?" Giorno asked as he looked at Kotonoha who was catching her breath.

"I actually wanted to go home with you if you don't mind?" Kotonoha asked with a blush on her face.

Giorno patted her head and said with a smile, "Sure I don't mind, plus I want to make sure you get home safe."

The two then proceed to go to Kotonoha's house while Makoto was watching from a distance with Sekai next to her.

'Giorno Giovana you better enjoy your time here in Japan because my stand will show you end it pretty soon.' Makoto thought as he summoned his stand which was a humanoid figure who looked like a demonic smiling demon dressed in blood red cloak with black wings on its back.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Name: Lie to Me

Stand Master: Makoto Itou

Destructive Power: A

Speed: B

Range: E

Precision: C

Development Potential: D

Durability: B

Stand Ability: Can influence a non stand user to do what the stand master wants, both emotionally actions and physical actions.

**Author's Note: New fic that I wanted to do because I saw School Days and I felt bad for Kotonoha and I thought that Giorno was the best fit for her since he can be kind, compassionate, caring, and protective. But if you think my reason for making this fic is stupid then you can fuck off you heartless sasage roll looking twat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or School Days all rights to their respective companies and creators. Character relationship making time and finding out the truth.**

Chapter 2: Lies and Deceptions

While Giorno and Kotonoha where in the train to get to Kotonoha's house, Kotonoha asks Giorno questions about how his squad was like.

"Wait they made you drink pee when you first joined them?! That's not very nice!" Kotonoha said with a bit of concern as to why the people who Giorno thought as family would do that to him.

Giorno let out a chuckle and said, "Think of it as a ride of passage for me to be accepted by the others in the squad. Plus I didn't drink it because I actually turned one of my front teeth into a jellyfish so it absorbed the pee."

"Wow you really are resourceful Giorno." Kotonha said with awe as to how intelligent and street smart Giorno is.

"Well when you live in a part of Italy that is ran by the Mafia, then you learn to be pretty resourceful pretty quickly. Especially when you sometimes have to face high ranking gang members who are stand users." Giorno said.

"Wait the part of Italy that you lived in, is ran by the Mafia? That must be really scary." Kotonoha said with a worried expression.

"Yeah that was until with the help of my squad I took down the leader of the Mafia." Giorno said remembering his fight with Diavolo.

"What do you mean?" Kotonoha asked.

Giorno sighs and looks at Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha what I'm about to show you and tell you must stay between you and me nobody else must know about this. Do you understand?" Giorno asked as Kotonoha nods her head and says, "Yes I understand."

Giorno then summons Golden Experience Requiem causing Kotonoha to look at awe at how even more magnificent it looks than the original Golden Experience.

"This Golden Experience Requiem." Giorno said as he did his signature pose and Golden Experience Requiem did it's pose.

"What can it do?" Kotonoha asked still looking at awe at Golden Experience Requiem.

"Pick your book up." Giorno said to which Kotonoha does albeit with a bit of confusion.

But once she does she sees how it no longer was in her hand and back to her side.

She looks at Giorno for an answer and he says, "It removes the cause from the effect. In order words everything goes back to the point of zero."

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Name: Golden Experience Requiem

Stand Master: Giorno Giovanna

Destructive Power: None

Range: None

Speed: None

Durability: None

Precision: None

Development Potential: None

Stand Ability: Has the same abilities as Golden Experience, however it's healing and life giving abilities are bosted, as well as being able to nullify any stand abilities (except Over Heaven DIO) and put any actions be it done by a stand user or a non stand user or any living object he is able to bring them back to the point of zero.

* * *

**Train to Kotonoha's House**

"That is incredible!" Kotonoha exclaimed.

"The reason why I'm showing you this is because I trust you enough to tell you about my past and this stays between you and me okay?" Giorno asks again as Kotonoha nods once again.

Giorno then tells her every detail about his journey throughout Italy and how they were chosen to bring in Trish for Diavolo and how the real reason why he wanted them to bring her in was that he could kill her himself.

Giorno then gets to the part of him obtaining the Requiem Arrow and how he obtained Golden Experience Requiem.

"And once I stabbed myself with the Requiem Arrow I was able to put Diavolo into an infinite death loop, and with him being in that death loop I became the new boss of Passione which I immediately turned it to be a Mafia of good and not evil and I took away all of the drugs that were being sold in the streets of Italy." Giorno said as he told everything to Kotonoha who was both intrigued and awed by Giorno's adventure and all the hardships he had to go through.

"Wait but if you have a Mafia to run, why come here to Japan and come to my school out of all places?" Kotonoha asked confused as to why Giorno was here instead of being in Italy running Passione.

"It's simple really, I just needed to catch a break from all the bizarreness that happened to me in my journey to achieve my dream of becoming a Gang Star." Giorno said as he sat next to Kotonoha.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Abacchio, Narancia, and Bruno. I'm sure they would be happy to know that you have reached your dream." Kotonha said with a smile.

"Don't worry I got over it and I know they're happy knowing that I achieved my dream. Thank you for your concern." Giorno says as Kotonoha smiles.

The two then just begin to stare at each other's eyes and begin to bring their faces closer to one another until they lock lips with one another. The two kept their lips locked until the train stopped in Kotonoha's station with the two finally separating.

Kotonoha finally realizes what was going on and speeds out of the train leaving Giorno stupify.

"Well that could have gone better." Golden Experience Requiem said as it appeared sitting next to Giorno with its legs crossed and one of it's arm around he back of a chair.

"It could have gone way better." Giorno said as he continued to look at Kotonoha as she disappeared from his view.

"Well that confirms it. You have feelings for that girl." Golden Experience Requiem said as it also kept it's eyes on Kotonoha.

"Yeah I guess I do." Giorno says with a smile as he sees Kotonoha leave the station.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kotonoha**

'What did I do?! I kissed Giorno Giovanna!' Kotonoha repeated to herself as she made her way to her house.

She then stops and realizes what she has done, 'I kissed Giorno Giovanna. I guess I do have feelings for Giorno. But I'm with Makoto! But Giorno, isn't like Makoto. He's kind and compassionate and caring and protective. What do I do?' Kotonoha pondered in her mind until it told her what her heart should do.

'Then I have to do what my heart tells me is right and I should break up with Makoto and be with Giorno. I should tell Giorno first and then at lunch I shall tell Makoto that I have fallen in love with Giorno and that I no longer want to date him. I hope he understands.' Kotonoha ended her thoughts as she found herself in front of her house.

* * *

**Back with Giorno**

As Giorno kept pondering about his feelings for Kotonoha his train stops signaling that he has arrived at his station. But once Giorno gets outside he sees something that really really pissed him off.

What Giorno sees is Makoto kissing Sekai and telling her how much he loves her. Giorno was about ready to Requiem Makoto's ass into an infinite death loop until, he stopped himself and thought that it would be better if Kotonoha for him to tell Kotonoha and that she has someone like him to comfort her.

However that didn't stop him from messing with them at least. Giorno summons Golden Experience and makes the two break up the kiss as he made a tree grow between them causing Sekai to stumble back.

"How did a tree grow out of nowhere?" Sekai asks as she stumble backwards and falls on her ass.

Giorno looks at and laugh to himself for the good job he did and walks away with his hands in his pockets.

However Makoto looked around and saw Giorno walking away from them with Golden Experience appearing right behind him as it later disappeared back into Giorno. When Makoto saw him he knew all too well that it was Giorno.

"That bastard!" Makoto said in a hushed tone.

"What did you say Makoto dear?" Sekai asked as she looked at Makoto confused as to what he said.

"Nothing let's just go." Makoto said as grabbed Sekai's hand and left.

* * *

**Giorno's Apartment**

As Giorno was walking toward where his apartment was Golden Experience Requiem appeared next to him and told him some very useful information.

"I have deduced something very useful for you to know." Golden Experience Requiem said as it floated next Giorno.

"What is this very useful deduction that you have made." Giorno asked as they were making their way to his luxurious penthouse.

"I believe that the boy Makoto is a stand user." Golden Experience Requiem said as Giorno was about to turn the doorknob.

A moment passed Giorno stood still in front of the door of his penthouse. Giorno then turns the doorknob and enters his house sits on the bar and Golden Experience Requiem floats right next to him.

"Are you sure about this deduction?" Giorno asks as he pours a glass of Bourbon with ice for himself and takes a sip from his drink.

"Without a doubt. I saw him look directly at my counterpart (Golden Experience)." Golden Experience Requiem says as Giorno takes another sip from his drink and as jazz music plays in the background.

"*sigh* Well if this is true, then we are going to have to keep a close eye on him to see if he tries anything funny with Kotonoha." Giorno says as he takes another sip from his Bourbon.

"Indeed it would be wise." Golden Experience Requiem disappeared back into Giorno.

Giorno looks at the time and finishes his Bourbon and goes to take a shower. Once that is done Giorno goes to sleep in his king sized bed with his pajamas consisting of him not having a shirt showing his skinny but yet firm muscles and abs, and some pajama pants and sometimes he might just wear boxers to sleep. Giorno falls asleep thinking about the girl that has captured his heart. Kotonoha. That is all his thinks about until he falls asleep just thinking about her.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Giorno wakes up and does his typical morning routine and gets ready for school.

As he makes his way into the train station he sees Kotonoha who looks to be talking to Makoto and Sekai.

Sekai then notices Giorno walking in and calls him over to sit with them.

"Oi Giorno over here we saved a spot for you!" Sekai calls out to Giorno and sits next to Kotonoha who blushes when she sees him but also smiles when he sees him.

"Heya guys anything fun happened after school yesterday?" Giorno asks as he looks at Makoto who had a scowl on his face when he looked at Giorno while Giorno had a knowing smile causing Makoto to have a greater scowl on his face.

"Not really." Sekai said with a blush but still being oblivious that Giorno saw her and Makoto making out.

The rest of the train trip was quite peaceful with Giorno talking mostly with Kotonoha and not talking at all with Makoto besides exchanging glares and scowls.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

The rest of the school day went by and when it was lunch time Giorno went out and saw Kotonoha on ground being bullied by Otome and her group, with Kotonoha being as kind as she always is.

"You have to commit to the club Katsura. You never do anything right or anything." Otome said relentlessly beating on Kotonoha who tried to defend herself.

"But I have done what you have asked of me and I have been doing much more for the student council." Kotonoha said as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah right look at you your so pathetic." Otome said as she raised her hand to slap Kotonoha but was stopped by the god himself Giorno who sent her a death glare.

"You better not lay a finger on her or I'm applying the gender neutrality law on your ass." Giorno says as kept his grip on Otome's hand who glared at him before giving up and relaxing her hand.

"Giorno why would someone as handsome and as nice as you concern yourself with someone as stupid as Kotonoha?" Otome asked while giving a glare at Kotonoha.

"Because she is someone special to me, now get out of here before I actually do what I said I was going to do." Giorno said as he pushed Otome's hand away from his.

Otome and her group leave and Giorno walks up to Kotonoha and helps her up.

"Hey you oka-" but Giorno couldn't finish as Kotonoha kissed Giorno in the lips to then separate.

"I finally know what is going inside of me and the thing is that I have fallen in love with you Giorno Giovanna." Kotonoha says as she hugs Giorno who returned the hug.

"You're not like Makoto. Your always kind, caring, protecting, and compassionate with me. And I know we just met a couple days ago but you've been like this to me the entire time we've met. You have treated with more respect than Makoto could have ever given me. And that is why I love you Giorno Giovanna." Kotonoha finished as she rested her head on his chest.

Giorno was shocked at first since he thought he was going to have to first confess but Kotonoha who always seemed so shy was bold enough to do it first.

"Kotonoha Katsura, from the moment I met you I saw in you the purest soul in whole wild world. You're always kind and never try to be mean in any way. Even in the worst of situations you always keep that kind personality no matter what, and that is the main reason why I fell in love with you." Giorno said as he looks at Kotonoha with a smile and kisses her once again.

But then he realizes something very important.

"Hey Kotonoha what are you going to tell Makoto?" Giorno asked as he put his back against the wall leading up to the roof.

"Well I was planning to tell him that I no longer have feelings for him, after I confessed my feelings to you." Kotonoha said as she looked up at the door of the rooftop.

"Well he might be at the roof so let's see what he's doing." Giorno said as he and Kotonoha hold hands and make their way up the stairs.

"I hope he takes it well-" But Kotonoha stopped as she looked at what she and Giorno saw once they made their way up to the roof.

Giorno just had a scowl on his face while Kotonoha just looked shocked and saddened but not that saddened as she was already planning to do what she said she would.

What they saw was Sekai and Makoto making out and about ready to have sex until they saw Giorno and Kotonoha looking right at them.

"Makoto why?" Kotonoha said with tears in her eyes.

Makoto looked at Sekai who was just speechless as they were just caught by her friend.

"Why? The reason is simple really you wouldn't give me what Sekai gives me." Makoto said with a mischievous smile.

Kotonoha wiped the tears off her eyes and looked at Makoto and with a look that said determination.

"I break up with you." Kotonoha says as she proceeds to kiss Giorno in front of Makoto and Sekai.

She then separates from the kiss and holds Giorno's hand.

"I came to realize that you were never as kind and as caring as Giorno has been to me. You would always avoid me and never really cared about me but Giorno did even though he wasn't my boyfriend and that is why I say that I love Giorno Giovanna." Kotonoha said as she looked at Giorno with a smile.

"Well I guess then that means that my secret is out and that you will most likely tell everyone in the school and I don't want a bad reputation, and the best way for that to not happen is to get rid of both of you." Makoto says as he summons his stand to kill Giorno and Kotonoha.

"Shinei Giorno Giovanna!" Makoto said as he ran towards Giorno.

Giorno then begins to run towards Makoto (just like he ran towards Heaven Ascended DIO in Eyes of Heaven) and yells, "Golden Experience Requiem!"

The two stands fist clash and Makoto thinks he has won until Giorno glares at him with an expression of pure anger and says, "You will never reach reality."

Just then the whole entire world around them turn into a void of space with Giorno in the middle of it.

(Music Recommendation: Il Vento D'oro)

"This is Requiem's ability." Giorno said as he looked straight at Makoto with an unforgiving glare.

"You tried to hurt my Kotonoha and now you will pay." Giorno said as he continued to glare at Makoto.

Kotonoha blushed as Giorno said that she was his, but that blush was soon gone as Golden Experience Requiem pulled back it's left fist.

Golden Experience Requiem then unleashes an overwhelming flurry of extremely powerful punches all while saying (and you know the word), "**MUDA! MUDA! **

**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAAAAAA!**" Golden Experience Requiem finished saying as it unleashed a final powerful blow that sent Makoto flying.

"Arrivaderci." Giorno said as he and Golden Experience Requiem did their signature poses and as the world around them went back to normal.

(Music ends)

However once Makoto landed on the ground he was completely and utterly brain dead as he was experiencing the same cruel fate that Diavolo suffered and was put into an infinite death loop dying over and over and over again.

All that Makoto saw was the multiple brutal ways he died one of them being Sekai stabbing him over and over again with a kitchen knife.

"Makoto!" Sekai said as she ran over to the brain dead Makoto.

"What did you do to him?!" Sekai asked as she looked at Giorno with tears in her eyes.

"I put him into an infinite death loop where even if his body dies his soul will suffer continue to suffer. In other words he will never reach the truth." Giorno said as he began to walk away from Makoto and Sekai and make his way to Kotonoha.

"What is the truth?" Sekai asked as she still had tears in her eyes.

This caused Giorno to stop dead in his tracks as he was right in front of Kotonoha.

"The sweet relief of death." Giorno said as he took Kotonoha' Shan's and walked away leaving a brain dead Makoto and a grieving Sekai who continued to hold Makoto's brain dead body.

* * *

**Outside of School**

Giorno and Kotonoha decided to go to a park and sit on the swings.

"Giorno won't you get in trouble for what you did to Makoto?" Kotonoha asked as she and Giorno sat on the swings

"No I won't since I got the whole entire Italian Mafia at my side so I'm pretty sure they can get me out of any trouble." Giorno said as he continued to look at the sunset that the park overlooked.

Giorno then saw what time it was and thought it would be best for him to drop Kotonoha at her house.

"I should start dropping you off at your house." Giorno said as he got up from his swing to which Kotonoha did as well.

"Yeah we should start heading to the train station." Kotonoha said but to then be picked up by Giorno bridal style.

"Who said we were going by train." Giorno said as he started to fly to which Kotonoha looked shocked until she saw Golden Experience Requiem and put two and two together.

The pair flew until they landed in front of Kotonoha's house.

Kotonoha still in Giorno's arms decides to kiss him to which he returns the kiss but were interrupted as they heard the door open.

"Ahh! Kotonoha has a nice new pretty boyfriend!" Kokoro said as she saw Giorno and her sister making out.

"I Giorno Giovanna have just been caught." Giorno said as he and Kotonoha looked at Kokoro with a nervous smile.

**Author's Note: Finally Giorno and Kotonoha are dating. Now if you liked it good if not fuck off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or School Days all rights to their respective companies and creators. Giorno is now dating oh this should be good.**

Chapter 3: Dating with Giorno Giovanna

"Wait you have a girlfriend!" Trish, Mista, and Fugo said at the same time as they came to visit Giorno in his penthouse.

It had been a month since Giorno has started to date Kotonoha and so far is has been nothing but smooth sailing. That and Christmas time was approaching which was both Giorno's and Kotonoha's favorite time of the year.

"Yep and she is coming over to meet you guys right now." Giorno said as sat in his bar.

"And here I thought you would never get one." Trish said as she playfully elbowed Giorno who let out a laugh.

Just then the group hears the doorbell ring and focus their attention to the door.

"That must be her." Giorno said as he got up and made his way towards the door.

Giorno opens the door to reveal a smiling Kotonoha in a red dress with a black bracelet in her left hand.

"Hey you made it." Giorno said as he gave Kotonoha a quick kiss on the lips.

Giorno then began to see Kotonoha up and down and can't help but smile and says, "You look even more beautiful today."

"Thanks and you look even more handsome as well." Kotonoha said as she smiles and looks at Giorno's outfit which was the same one he wore at the end of Golden Wind when he took over Passione.

Giorno then turns around and sees his friends smiling at him with Trish winking at him, Mista giving him two thumbs up, and Fugo giving him a confident smile.

"Oh right! Remember how I told I have some friends I want you to meet?" Giorno asks as Kotonoha nods.

"Well let me introduce them to you." Giorno says as he moves to the side to reveal Mista, Trish, and Fugo.

"This is Trish. Smart, reliable, and knows her way around the streets." Giorno says as he motions to Trish who smiles and kindly waves at Kotonoha while asking her how she was doing.

"This is Mista. Trustworthy, always ready to have your back, and ready to put a bullet into an enemy's head." Giorno says he motions to Mista next who smiles at Kotonoha while asking her how it was like to date Giorno.

"And this is Fugo. Smart, very reliable, and my substitute leader of Passione." Giorno says as he finally motions to Fugo who looked at Kotonoha with a warm smile and asks how she was.

"Its very nice to meet all of you. Giorno has told me many good things about all of you." Kotonoha says with a warm smile.

"Has he now? Yet he hasn't told anything to us about you." Trish said as she looked Giorno with a smirked.

"I didn't tell you guys because I wanted you guys to meet Kotonoha personally." Giorno says with a smile as he looks at Kotonoha who blushed.

"Well so far I'm pretty impressed to see that you found such a nice girlfriend." Mista says as he winks at Giorno for his pick at his first girlfriend.

"Yeah color me surprise as well." Fugo says as he looks at Giorno and Kotonoha examining how happy the two looked.

"Anyways didn't we all say that we were going to the beach." Trish said as she looked at the group.

"Yeah we did plan that." Giorno says as he looked at Kotonoha.

"Wait we are going to the beach?" Kotonoha asked in shock.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked as she looked at Kotonoha with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing it's just that I don't know how to swim." Kotonoha says in a shy tone.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Giorno says with a comforting smile which causes Kotonoha to blush.

"Well what are we waiting lets get ready and go to the beach." Mista said as he pointed toward the door of the apartment.

* * *

**The Beach**

Once the group got to the beach, the men went into the men's changing room, while the two ladies went into the women's changing room.

"So Giorno how's it like to finally date?" Mista asked as he put on his swimming trunks.

"It's actually a lot of fun and very enjoyable. Plus dating someone that your actually emotionally attached feels special like love." Giorno says as he takes off his shirt and puts on his swimming trunks.

"Oh so now the Mafia boss is a lover boy huh?" Fugo asked as he applies some sunscreen.

"Yeah you could say that but I will retake my position once I'm able to convince Kotonoha to come back to Italy with me." Giorno smiles as he thinks of a life with Kotonoha.

"Have you asked her yet?" Mista asked this time as he was finishing getting ready for the beach.

"No I haven't." Giorno says as he looks down.

"Well why not?" Fugo asked as he also finished up getting ready.

"I just want to ask her once the time is right, you know." Giorno says as he begins to head to the exit of the men's changing room.

"Alright enough of that! Lets just enjoy our time at the beach!" Mista says as the boys head out to go find the girls.

Meanwhile in the girl's changing room, Kotonoha and Trish were having a pretty deep conversation about Kotonoha dating Giorno.

"So how is Giorno like when he is with you." Trish said as she and Kotonoha got their bathing suits out.

"Well… He's always very loving and kind and sweet and caring when he's around me. He can sometimes be a bit overprotective but that is one of the many reasons why I love him so much." Kotonoha said with a smile as she started to undress and put on her bikini.

"That does sound like Giorno. Trust me when we were in our trip around Italy he was always looking out for all of us not only because he was the healer of our team, but also because he actually did care about us." Trish said as she remembered their trip throughout Italy.

"And from what I see I know for a fact that he loves you beyond anything in the whole wild world." Trish said as she finishes changing into her swimsuit.

"I know he does he practically tells me he does everyday now." Kotonoha says with a smile as she puts on a white see through tunic and heads out of the women's changing room with Trish and see the boys waiting outside.

Giorno blushed once he saw Kotonoha in her nice bikini that really showed her figure, with her beach hat on top of her head, her tunic showing her bikini, and her bright and beautiful smile.

"How do I look?" Kotonoha asks with a nervous smile.

"You look better than the brightest star in the universe." Giorno says with a smile.

"Alright love birds enough of that lets head to the beach and have some fun!" Trish said as she pointed towards the entrance of the beach.

The group did what any typical person would do in the beach and set up an umbrella with towels and chairs. Once the group finished setting up their area they saw how it was only them at the beach and thought how lucky they were. The girls then proceeded to take off their tunics and in Kotonoha's case her beach hat and ran towards the water where the boys were.

The group then decided to play a nice game of whatever you call that pool game where one person is on another person's shoulders and tries to knock of the other team who is doing the same thing, with Kotonoha on Giorno's shoulder making them a team and Trish being on top of Fugo making them a team and Mista being the referee.

The battle was tough but in the end Giorno and Kotonoha won.

The group then decided it to have a bite to eat with Kotonoha (with some help from Giorno) making the group a nice pizza that was deemed delicious by the Italians.

After the group took a nap with a little bit of tanning Giorno decided it would be best if he taught Kotonoha how to swim.

"That's it just keep on kicking and don't stop." Giorno says as Kotonoha was holding on to a kick board and kicking.

Giorno then helped Kotonoha with her hand movement while swimming which she got down pretty easily.

However, while the two were still swimming Kotonoha slips on rock causing her to fall on Giorno's arm who of course caught her. The two however kept on staring into each other's eyes until their lips connected once again.

However, that moment was ended when Mista out of nowhere put on a scuba diving mask on Giorno and Trish put one on Kotonoha.

"Alright love birds since Kotonoha now knows how to swim lets go scuba diving." Mista said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait now hold on Mista! Kotonoha just learned how to swim don't you think she needs a bit more practice." Giorno says with concern as he looks at Kotonoha with concern.

"It's fine Giorno, as long as I have you by my side then I got nothing to worry about." Kotonoha says with a smile as she holds Giorno's hand.

Giorno sighs and says, " Alright we'll Scuba dive but you have to remain close to me no matter what okay."

"Okay I will." Kotonoha says with a smile as she holds Giorno's hand.

The pair then went Scuba diving in a nearby reef all while seeing the beauty that was under sea except there was no dance number.

Kotonoha of course held onto Giorno's hand who he didn't let go the entire time.

After the groups deep sea exploration they finally decided to go back to their camp only to find a big surprise.

What or better yet who they found was Sekai who was in a beach attire standing next to their camp.

The group were going to ask who she was until Giorno and Kotonoha walk up to her.

"Hey Sekai how's it going?" Giorno says as he and Kotonoha approached Sekai.

"I'm fine." Sekai says as she had her head slightly down.

Kotonoha was about to say hi until Sekai hugs Kotonoha and cries into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I just wanted to make Makoto happy, but all he really wanted was to have sex with every pretty girl he saw and for that I'm sorry for being a fool Kotonoha." Sekai says as she continues to sob into Kotonoha's arms.

"I forgive you Sekai. I forgive you." Kotonoha says as she comforts Sekai.

After Sekai composed herself she looked at Giorno and bowed.

"Thank you Giorno." Sekai says as she bowed.

"For what exactly?" Giorno asks a bit confused as to why Sekai would thank him for.

"For getting rid of Makoto. He wasn't only a threat to society but to every girl he would have come across." Sekai said as she got up from her bow.

"It's okay. What he did to you and Kotonoha was unforgivable and what's worse is that he tried to hurt Kotonoha and there is no chance in hell that I would have let him do that to her." Giorno says as he held Kotonoha's hand.

"Thank you for what you did either way for what you did." Sekai said as she bowed once again.

"Hey if you want you can hang out with us for the rest of the day plus the beach looks pretty empty so there is enough space for all of us." Giorno says as he motions to Sekai to join his group.

Giorno introduces Sekai to his group who took her in pretty well.

The group then continued to spend the rest of the day together with Sekai mostly hanging out with Mista (Authors' Note: I'm going to make Mista 16 just because of plot okay? Okay).

Once the sun started to turn orange Mista sat next to Giorno and got out a paper from his pocket and says, "Guess who got a date lover boy."

Giorno looks at the note and is surprised to see Sekai's phone number on it.

"Holy shit you actually got her number?" Giorno asks in surprise.

"Hell yeah I got it!" Mista says with a smile as Giorno gave him back the paper.

"Yo Mista we need your help with the grill here." Trish says as she, Fugo, and Sekai were working on the grill trying to make some burgers and hot dogs.

"Coming!" Mista says as he fist bumps Giorno and heads back to their camp to help the group with the grill.

Once the burgers and hot dogs were done the sun was beginning to set and Giorno was still sitting on the sand, looking at the beautiful sunset until he was taken out of it by Kotonoha who had a plate with both a burger and a hot dog on it.

"I thought you were pretty hungry and I know that you like both so I brought you both." Kotonoha says with a smile.

Once Giorno saw her he smiles and says, "Thank you but only want one, so which one do you want?"

"I would actually want the burger if you don't mind?" Kotonoha asks with a shy smile.

"That's great cause I'll take the Hot Dog." Giorno says as Kotonoha sat next to him and once she did Giorno pulled her closer.

The two then began eating and finished pretty quickly as they wanted to enjoy the sunset.

While they were enjoying the sunset Giorno saw how Trish and Fugo sat next to them in his left and Mista and Sekai sat next to Kotonoha in her right.

The group of friends just sat there in total silence as they saw the beautiful sunset.

Once the sun finished setting they all got up and packed up and put their stuff back into the car.

They first dropped Sekai off their house with Mista dropping her off at her front door.

They then headed to go to Giorno's apartment to go get changed and when they arrived Giorno asks Trish and Fugo a very important question.

"Sooo how long have you two been dating?" Giorno asks to the shock of Fugo and Trish.

"How did you know?" Trish asked as she looked at Giorno with a shocked expression.

"First of all, you two were together throughout the whole entire day. Second of all, at one point you two disappeared to do God knows what. Third of all and this is the last one, you two were constantly holding hands." Giorno finished as Trish and Fugo had a look on their faces that said "was it that obvious".

* * *

**Kotonoha's House**

As Giorno was taking Kotonoha to her house Giorno asked her a question that he was wondering for quite some time.

"Hey Kotonoha, mind if I ask you a question?" Giorno asks as the pair head around the corner of Kotonoha's house.

"Hm, what is it Giorno?" Kotonoha asks as they were at the front gate of Kotonha's house.

Giorno then stops and looks at Kotonoha with a determined look.

"Kotonoha I might have to go back to Italy and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to live in Italy with me?" Giorno asks as Kotonoha was shocked by the question.

Kotonoha thinks about the question but then smiles and says, "I would love too but I don't know if my parents will let me."

"That's easy I can make it look that you were accepted into a program in Rome." Giorno says with a smile.

"But what about my education?" Kotonoha asks a bit concerned if she'll be able to continue her education.

"The Mafia can give you the best education." Giorno says with a smile.

"Alright I'll go back to Italy with you on one condition." Kotonoha says as she holds up a finger.

"And what is that condition?" Giorno asks a bit concerned about the condition.

"I want to go after the festival." Kotonoha says with a smile.

"Sure we can go after the festival." Giorno says with a smile as he was pretty excited about the festival.

The two then make their way to the front door knock and are received by Kokoro.

"You're back big sister!" Kokoro says with a smile as she hugs Kotonoha who returns the hug.

Kokoro then sees Giorno and a bright smile appears in her face.

"Big brother Giorno!" Kokoro says as she hugs Giorno tighter who returns the hug.

"How you doing Kokoro." Giorno says with a smile as he rubs Kokoro's hair.

"Great how was your day at the beach with my sister?" Kokoro asks as she separates from the hug.

"It was great we had a lot of fun." Giorno says as he continues to rub Kokoro's head.

"Big brother Giorno can you do the trick again." Kokoro asks as she holds out a pebble with two hands.

"Alright but you better not tell anyone okay?" Giorno asks with a smile.

"Okay!" Kokoro says with a grin.

Giorno then places his hands over the pebble and the pebble starts to glow bright and it grows brighter and brighter until the golden light diminishes.

Once Giorno takes off his hands from Kokoro it reaveled a beautiful rose that was blooming.

"Wow! Sooo pretty!" Kokoro said as there was still a golden glow around the flower.

"Go on now enjoy it." Giorno says as Kokoro gives him a big hug.

"Thank you big brother Giorno!" Kokoro says as she runs off with the rose in her hand.

"She really loves you like an older brother." Kotonoha says with a smile.

"Yeah I know she does." Giorno says as he got up.

The two then say their goodbyes and Giorno heads back to his penthouse.

* * *

**Christmas Time**

It was Christmas time and so far everything was going well. Mista had started to date Sekai and so he moved into an apartment in Japan. Kotonoha's parents allowed her to go to Italy with Giorno since Giorno was able to send an acceptance letter to Kotonoha's parents saying that she was accepted at a school in Italy. So far life was good. That and it was Christmas time and Kotonoha convinced her parents to allow her to stay with Giorno this Christmas.

As Giorno was setting up the penthouse with Christmas decorations he hears a knock on his door.

"Just a second!" Giorno says as he gets down from the latter he was using to decorate the Christmas tree.

Once Giorno opens his door he sees Kotonoha in a beautiful Christmas dress that they both got together when they went to the mall together.

"Oh you're here early." Giorno says with a smile as he kisses Kotonoha.

"I thought you needed some help with the decorations so I came." Kotonoha says with a smile.

"Thanks." Giorno says as Kotonoha puts her coat down and proceeds to help Giorno with the Christmas tree.

Once they finished decorating the tree, the couple decides to spend the rest of the Christmas Eve night baking cookies, listening to Christmas music, drink eggnog, and watch Christmas movies.

The two then decide to head to bed, but when they enter Giorno's bedroom Kotonoha kisses him and Giorno of course returns the kiss.

Once they separate Kotonoha asks Giorno a daring question.

"Giorno what I want as a Christmas gift is that you make me yours?" Kotonoha asks with a determined look which caused Giorno to turn as red as a tomato.

"A-are you sure?" Giorno asks as he looks at Kotonoha.

"Yes I'm sure." Kotonoha says as she starts to take off her Christmas attire.

Once it is fully off she proceeds to kiss Giorno who returns the kiss and proceeds to take off his clothes.

The two proceed to get on the bed and begin to… you know what use your Goddamn imagination for this part 'cause I'm not so good at this and I don't wanna look like pervert since I'm only here to write stuff that both you guys enjoy and I enjoy, not some sex stories like Fifty Shades of Grey or some other shit.

Long story short they have sex okay, in Christmas.

The next morning Giorno wakes up and smells that there isn't someone making breakfast for him but that person is also baking for him.

Giorno puts on his Christmas pajamas (the pants only) and heads down stairs to hear Christmas Music and see Kotonoha making breakfast for them while only wearing a button down shirt.

Giorno sits down and see Kotonoha finishing making their Christmas breakfast.

"Good morning my dear Giorno." Kotonoha says with a smile as she serves up a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pancakes which were in the shape of a Christmas tree and Giorno's face.

"Good morning my dear Kotonoha." Giorno says as he got up and hugged Kotonoha from behind to which she turns around kisses Giorno.

"Come on we should eat before the food gets cold." Kotonoha says as she and Giorno sit next to each other and eat their breakfast.

Giorno is left stunned at how much Kotonoha has improved in her cooking abilities and tells her that she cooked really really amazing.

Kotonoha blushed and the two continued to eat their breakfast until they were finished.

Once finished Giorno helps Kotonoha wash the plates and once they were done they proceeded to head to the couch and snuggle next to each other and watch Christmas movies.

"Sooo do you just want to lay down here and watch Christmas movies or do you want to head outside and have a snowball fight?" Giorno asks as he continued to hold onto Kotonoha.

"All I want this Christmas is for you to hold me and never let go of me." Kotonoha says with a smile as she kisses Giorno.

The two begin to start a tongue battle with neither of them giving up ground.

That was until they heard someone opening the door.

"Hey Giorno I think I might have left my Christmas gift here for Sekai have you've seen it anywhere by any chance at all…" Mista stops as he sees Giorno on top of Kotonoha.

Mista then sees his gift and slowly heads to the door.

"I'm just going to head out now okay? Just imagine I was never here and you guys can continue to do whatever you guys were doing, don't worry I won't remember a thing okay? Okay." Mista says as he slams the door of the penthouse shut.

Giorno and Kotonoha then hear a car engine ignite and then hear said car speeding away from the apartment complex.

"Well that was awkward to say the least." Giorn says as he chuckles.

"Yeah it was. Now where were we?" Kotonoha says as she and Giorno begin to bring the faces closer and closer until they hear another person open the door.

Giorno groans and sees who it is.

"Hey Giorno, did Mista happen to show up here by any chance if so where is he~" Sekai stopped herself as she sees Giorno and Kotonoha in the same position Mista saw them.

"I'm just going to make a safe bet and say that he was already here. Merry Christmas you two." Sekai says with a nervous smile and laugh as she leaves the penthouse and like Mista speeds away in her car.

"Please tell me that was the last of them?" Giorno says as he groans once again.

"I think it was. Now let's continue where we left." Kotonoha says she kisses Giorno who returns the kiss leaving the couple to enjoy themselves that beautiful yet bizarre Christmas Day.

**Author's Note (Urgent to Read): Merry late Christmas y'all I was planning on uploading this on Christmas but I didn't have it finished so it's better late than never right? Anyways I need your guys help because I'm planning on making an SAO (Sword Art Online) and JoJo fic but I don't know which Joestar to pick? My options are between either Giorno or Jotaro, I don't know which one do you guys want me to put let me know by writing a review alright? Anyway Merry Christmas and please let me know which one of the two Joestars you want in my new fic as soon as possible. Thank you and have a happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or School Days all rights to their respective companies and creators. Festival time boys also last chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Festival

After another boring day at school, Giorno is riding the train back with Kotonoha heading to her house.

The festival was coming up which meant that immediately after the festival Giorno is going back to Italy and Kotonoha will be moving in with him.

"So are you excited for the festival?" Giorno asked as Kotonoha was resting on his shoulder.

"Mhm. I'm very excited especially now since I'm going with the man I love." Kotonoha says as she kisses Giorno who kissed back.

Giorno then separates from the kiss, looks at her with a smile and says, "I love you too, but what I'm really excited is you moving in with me back to Italy."

"That is what I'm most excited for… though I do wonder how Kokoro will feel seeing that her big sister and her older brother figure are leaving her?" Kotonoha asked with a sad expression.

"Don't worry knowing her she'll call us everyday non stop so she won't feel too lonely." Giorno said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess you're right." Kotonoha said with a smile.

"Hey… how's things with the student council? Have they been bothering you lately?" Giorno asked as he held Kotonoha's hand.

"No they haven't but I do have a lot of work to do because of the festival." Kotonoha said with a sad expression.

"If you have a lot of work then why don't I help you with it?" Giorno said with a reassuring smile.

"I-I-I d-don't want to bother you though." Kotonoha said while turning red because of the embarrassment.

"It's alright besides I have all the time in the world and what better way to spend it with the woman I love." Giorno said with a smile which caused Kotonoha to blush.

Kotonoha then proceeds to kiss Giorno and the two stay like this for at least a moment or two before finally separating.

"Thank you so much Giorno." Kotonoha said as she rests her head on Giorno's shoulder.

* * *

**Kotonoha's House**

As Giorno and Kotonoha enter Kotonoha's house, Kokoro jumps onto Giorno's arms who catches her and smiles.

"Big brother Giorno! Have you come to play with me again?" Kokoro asked with a big smile as Giorno put her down.

"I will but I got to help Kotonoha with her project first, then I can play with you okay?" Giorno says as he kneels and pats Kokoro in the head who pouted looking all too adorable.

"Okay but you better keep that promise." Kokoro says as Giorno laughs and smiles at her.

"I will. I will." Giorno says as he takes out two pebbles from his pocket and turns them into two flowers, one a rose and the other a pink flower.

He puts the rose on Kokoro's head who smiles and proceeds to run off into the house while laughing.

Kotonoha was too focused on her sister to even notice when Giorno put the pink flower in her head.

Once she noticed she blushed and smiled.

"You look even more beautiful with that flower on." Giorno said as the two kissed.

The two then proceeded to do the work the student council left Kotonoha.

They finished relatively quickly which meant Kokoro had as much time as she wanted to play with Giorno while Kotonoha smiled.

Long story short Kokoro ends up falling asleep.

After Giorno and Kotonoha tuck her in for bed Giorno asks, "By the way where are your parents?"

"They are both on business trips but they'll come back before we leave for Italy." Kotonha says as they both head to the door.

"That's good. Well I guess this is goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Kotonoha I love you." Giorno says as the two kiss.

"Goodnight my Italian Mafia Boss." Kotonoha says as Giorno smiles and summons Golden Experience Requiem and proceeds to fly to his apartment.

* * *

**The Next Day at School**

Giorno, Kotonoha, Sekai, and Mista were sitting on a bench while eating lunch.

Sekai had made 8 brownies for all of them since she knew Mista hated the number **four**.

"So Giorno how are you and Kotonoha handling the festival thing?" Mista asked as he finished eating his brownie.

"Well we're already done with the student council sign. Kotonoha just needs to present it to the student council body and we're done." Giorno said as Kotonoha looked a bit nervous.

After lunch Giorno talked to Kotonoha and told her that it was going to be alright and that he bets they'll love the banner.

Later during the day Giorno is walking around the school looking for Kotonoha when he suddenly hears something tear and someone being slapped while letting out a yelp.

"What is this huh? You really think this was going to pass Katsura? Now you need to be punished for such mediocre work and since your boyfriend isn't here no one will be able to stick up for you!" Otome said as she and the rest of the student council were about to kick Kotonoha when all of a sudden they hear the door slam open and see Giorno standing there his eyes shadowed by the three loops of his hair looking very very pissed off.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

Giorno walked towards the student council while they all backed away except Otome who was holding Kotonoha by her hair.

"Back away Giovanna! This is student council busines-" however Otome couldn't finish as Giorno reeled his fist back with his arms combined with Golden Experience and proceeded to **MUDA **Otome.

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" Giorno said as he sent one last powerful blow to Otome sending her flying toward her friends.

Now Giorno was a gentleman like Jonathan who wouldn't dare to hit a woman. However unlike Jonathan, if you intentionally hurt anyone Giorno cares about especially the woman he loves, then it doesn't matter if you are a man or woman you will get the same treatment. That is the DIO side of Giorno Giovanna.

"I made sure to control myself, so I didn't leave you with any fatal injuries. At most you will just have a bunch of bruises. However if I ever see you touch Kotonoha again you will regret it." Giorno said as he started to walk away with Kotonoha.

* * *

**On the Train Ride**

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me again." Giorno said while sighing as he held Kotonha.

"It's alright. It's scary but I know you are still you and you're only doing it for me." Kotonoha said with a smile as she rested on Giorno's shoulder.

Kotonoha then turns Giorno's face to look at hers and proceeds to kiss him, to which he kisses back.

The two stayed like this until the train stopped at Kotonoha's station. And so the two walked to Kotonoha's house with Giorno saying hi to her family, who always loved Giorno's visit since they knew he was a very good person and the right person for their daughter, unlike Makoto.

* * *

**Giorno's Apartment**

Giorno arrives at his apartment and sees Mista and Sekai talking and laughing. The two then notice Giorno standing there and smiling.

"So Mista what was that you said about me and Kotonoha being love birds?" Giorno asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get. But hey I can see why you two are so attached now boss." Mista said as he looks at Sekai and smiles as she does the same.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the dating life." Giorno says as he walks to the bar and pours a glass of whiskey for himself.

"You know Giorno you shouldn't really drink when you're underage." Sekai said as she pouted.

"Don't worry about it. Giorno knows how to control himself when it comes to these types of things." Mista said as Giorno finished his drink.

"Yo Mista you want one?" Giorno asked as Mista was about to answer until he felt a **MENACING **presence behind him.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

Mista then slowly turns to look at Sekai who had a look that said, "**You take one sip from that whiskey you die.**"

"N-nah I-I-I think I'm good." Mista says in a nervous tone as Giorno just shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

After the Sekai left, Giorno and Mista decided to call it day and head to their respective rooms but not before they fist bumped each other and said goodnight.

* * *

**The First Day of the Festival**

Kotonoha was sitting in a booth all alone attending guests here and there. She felt so lonely especially since the student council didn't allow anyone to either keep her company or help her.

(Music Recommendation: Another Side (BEASTARS OST))

"Mi scusi signora, but is this seat taken?" Someone asked, gaining Kotonoha's attention as the person turned out to be Giorno in a black and green version of his outfit.

"Giorno. What are you doing? You should be enjoying the Festival." Kotonoha said with a noticeable blush as Giorno just smiled before he got out a buqué of roses which surprised Kotonoha.

"I don't care about the Festival. All I really care about is spending time with my lovely girlfriend." Giorno said as Kotonoha just smiled before Giorno sat next to her.

"Giorno you can't sit or help me. The student council prohibited it-" but before she could finish as Giorno kissed her before separating and turning one of the roses into a flower vase and putting the roses inside while filling the vase up with water.

"I don't care what they say. They're not my boss. Plus even if they try to get me to leave they won't have any luck." Giorno said as Kotonoha smiled before hugging him and kissing him.

"I love you know that." Kotonoha said as she separated from the kiss.

"And I love you more." Giorno said as Kotonoha started noticing Giorno's outfit.

"Why aren't you in your school uniform?" Kotonoha asked as Giorno just shrugged as he entered his sitting pose.

"I mean technically this is just a festival so technically we aren't in class." Giorno said with a sly smile.

"I mean I'm not going to complain since I love the outfit." Kotonoha said with a smile.

(Music Ends)

"Giovanna!" Giorno heard as he saw Otome and her little gang approach them.

"Kotonoha is to work alone so I order you leave now!" She ordered only to be met by Giorno's **MENACING **glare.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!**

"You do not order me around! Either you get out of my face or I'm going to uphold that promise I made you." Giorno said as Otome literally shit herself as she and her little gang left the two.

Giorno and Kotonha then went back to their little conversation enjoying one another's presence, while also attending some guests here and there.

However, at a distance we see a little prick lustfully staring at Kotonoha while also glaring at Giorno especially when they would both smile.

"That Giovanna doesn't deserve such a hot babe like Kotonoha. I'll show him and then Kotonoha will be all mine." The boy now known as Taisuke who was Makoto's best friend.

He had been stalking Kotonoha for quite a disturbing amount of time now. In fact it started before Kotonoha dated the rat of Makoto. He was downright pissed when he heard the new kids Giorno was now dating Kotonoha. He being the dumbass cunt he is also thought he would easily beat Giorno (A/N: *wheeze* AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! What you serious?)

He also didn't know that his future actions on Kotonoha would leave him in an eternity of suffering.

He was taken out of his trance when somebody called him.

"Taisuke." Otome said as she approached Taisuke.

"Oh hey Otome." Taisuke said as he faced Otome.

"You want to conquer Kotonoha and you want to get rid of Giovanna right?" Otome asked as Taisuke smiled.

"Yeah of course I want to conquer her! I also want to get rid of the bastard Giovanna!" Taisuke said as he raised his fist.

"Then sit down because we have a plan for you." Otome said with an evil grin as Taisuke grinned as well.

However what they didn't count on was Sekai hiding behind a tree listening in on them. She then heard the entire plan causing her to have a face disgust and horror.

After she heard the entire thing she rushed to where Mista was as she didn't know where Giorno and Kotonoha were.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Mista**

Mista was right now busy dealing with a student who not only tried to rip him off but gave him **four** out of the five plushies he won in one of the games in the festival.

"First you try to rip me off by charging me more stronzo! And now you give me **four **out of the five plushies that I won! Don't you know that **four** is an unlucky number! Nothing good comes from it you stronzo! If you would have given me three of the plushies you would have got it easy but you had to give me **four** didn't you!" Mista says as the the student behind the counter had a smug grin.

"You can't do anything about it buddy 'cause if you hit me you'll be expelled." The boy said with a smug grin until Mista grabs him by the hair and slams his face into the counter of his booth.

"I don't care if I get expelled! I'm making more money than any of you will ever make in the span of your worthless lives!" Mista says as he repeatedly bangs the other students head into the booth.

Meanwhile Sekai was searching frantically for Mista trying to find him in order to tell him about Taisuke and Otome's plan.

'Come on where are you Mista?' Sekai thought until she saw a bunch of students heading to a certain area.

"Guys the new guy who wears a checkerboard as a fashion design is beating the shit out of that scamming bastard! He's even more pissed because the guy gave him **four** of the plushies he owns and according to the new guy **four** is an unlucky number!" One of the students said as they ran to the scene.

"Dude it's about damn time do you know how much money he has scammed me for!" The other student agreed with his friend.

'Checkerboard as a fashion design, hates the number **four**… oh shit Mista not again!' Sekai thought as she ran towards where the students were heading.

As she was pushing she heard Mista bash the kid's face a bit more against the booth.

"You piece of shit! Either you give me my last plushie or I'll bash your face in until it is nothing but a pile of mush!" Mista says as the boy was trying to plead with Mista.

"Mista, that's enough!" Sekai said as Mista stopped his beating, looked around him, scoffed, grabbed the last plushie he was owed, and left holding Sekai's hand.

"You know I don't blame you for beating that kid up since he has scammed almost all of the students, but you could have just bashed his head a couple times not go all Floyd Mayweather on his ass." Sekai said as she pinched her nose while the two walked away.

"Tch. That guy tried to scam me **four** of the five plushies I won. He should've known what was going for him." Mista says as he continues to walk with Sekai.

"By the way, besides you coming to see me bash that guy's face was there another reason why you came to see me?" Mista asked as Sekai remembered and let go of Mista's hand.

"Mista the are planning to do something terrible to both Giorno and Kotonoha." Sekai says as she explains Otome and Taisuke's plan.

"Damn. I'm not scared for Giorno since he can literally kick anyone's ass, but Kotonoha is another story since her stand is a non combat stand." Mista says as he finished hearing what Sekai had to say.

"Then we have to find them now! Do you know where they are or where they would be?" Sekai asks, worrying for her friend's safety.

"I'm going to call him right now. Maybe we'll know then." Mista says as he got out his phone and calls Giorno.

"Yo Mista how's the festival?" Giorno asks through the phone.

"Listen Giorno you need to hear me out right now-" but Mista couldn't finish as somebody else grabbed Giorno's phone.

"Big brother Giorno who are you talking to on the phone?" Kokoro asks as she grabs Giorno's phone.

"Kokoro come on give me the phone or the tickle monster is going to come out." Giorno says in a playful tone as he begins to tickle Kokoro.

"No Giorno! Not the tickle monster Giorno! Ha! Ha!" Kokoro says as she hangs up the phone.

"Crap he hanged up!" Mista says as he hears how Giorno was no longer on the phone.

* * *

**With Giorno**

"Huh I guess Mista hanged up. Wonder what he wanted to talk about?" Giorno says as Kokoro was sitting on his lap.

"Big brother Giorno who were you talking with on the phone?" Kokoro says as Giorno smiles and says, "Just a friend of mine."

Just then Kotonoha comes in with her pajamas on (A/N: It was night time.).

"Kokoro I think it's time for bed." Kotonoha says as Kokoro did a cute pout.

"Aaaawwweeee! But big sister!" Kokoro says as she pouts.

"No buts!" Kotonoha says as Kokoro looks down.

"Ok fine." Kokoro says as she gets off Giorno's lap and heads to bed.

"Well I think, I should be heading out now." Giorno says as he gets up and is about to head to the door until Kotonoha grabs his hand.

"You can stay here if you want. I don't want you to go back to your apartment alone." Kotonoha says with a noticeable blush.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to disturb your parents or anything." Giorno says as Kotonoha shakes her head.

"Don't worry they aren't here at the moment." Kotonoha says with a smile.

"Ok I'll stay." Giorno says with a smile as the two went to Kotonoha's bedroom.

* * *

**The Next Day Train Ride to School**

Giorno (wearing the same outfit) was with Kotonoha talking about the Festival dance.

"You look great with that outfit, I sadly still have to wear the uniform." Kotonoha says as she looks down until Giorno kisses her and says with a smile, "Doesn't matter what you wear you'll look great in it anyway."

"Thank you Giorno." Kotonoha says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**At School**

"Do you remember the plan Taisuke?" Otome asks as Taisuke nods.

"Just throw yourself at her and she'll fall for you." Otome says as Taisuke smiles.

"I can't wait till she is mine." Taisuke says as he and Otome and her little gang see Giorno and Kotonoha sitting on a bench talking and laughing.

"Wait, you stole somebody's luggage by turning it into a frog?" Kotonoha says while laughing at Giorno's banter.

"Yeah, but he later found me and I gave him his passport since that was the only thing I couldn't sell. Let me tell you if it wasn't for me stealing his bag then I wouldn't be the person I am today." Girono says as Kotonoha smiled and kissed him which upset Taisuke who was looking from behind the bush.

"Katsura!" Otome says as she walks towards Kotonoha.

"We need you to get one of the film boxes for the festival." Otome says as Giorno was about to protest until Kotonoha stops him.

"It's okay Giorno I am part of the student council so it would only be right if I helped with the film for the film club." Kotonoha said with a smile as he sighed.

"Alright but don't strain yourself. Also take this." Giorno says as he takes off one of the ladybugs from his outfit and gives it to Kotonoha.

"It's a good luck charm, take it okay." Giorno says with a smile as he kisses her before she goes off to get what the film club needs.

"Giovanna your friend Mista wants to talk to you. I'll guide you to him. Come with me." Otome says as she turns around and starts walking toward the supposed direction where Mista was.

Giorno knew that this was a fat lie as he had immediately figured it out, just by his observation.

However he wanted to end this all once and for all.

'This has been a pain in our backs for a long time. It's time to end this now!' Giorno thought as he followed Otome who led him to the forest.

As the two entered the forest Taisuke walked calmly behind Kotonoha as neither Giorno nor Kotonoha noticed.

As the two made it to the forest they stopped in the middle of it.

"So where's Mista?" Giorno said in a tone that said I know what you're doing.

Otome then begins to laugh as the rest of her little gang came out with knives and cleavers.

"HA! HA! You are a fool Giovanna! Now after we're done with you Kotonoha will have no one to lean on causing that bitch to fall into a deep depression knowing that she'll be alone for the rest of her miserable life!" Otome said in a crazed tone and a crazed face as Giorno just had a pissed off look on his face.

As Giorno was about to summon Golden Experience, six shots were heard and six bullets past by him as they all hit each and everyone in Otome's little gang including Otome as she dropped dead with a bullet in between her eyes.

"*sighs* I had that you know." Giorno says as he turns to see Mista holding his smoking purple custom revolver with Sekai next to him.

"I know but we have no time." Mista says as Giorno had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Giorno asks confused.

"You didn't think that it was only you that they wanted to get did you?" Mista asks as Giorno had a look of surprise but he recomposes himself and gives off an angry look.

"Mista what did they say they were going to do with Kotonoha?" Giorno asks as he had an angry look on his face.

Mista then tells him about Otome's plan as Giorno widened his eyes and sped to where Kotonoha was, as the ladybug he gave her was a tracker that he was tracking her with through Golden Experience.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kotonoha**

Kotonoha was inside the room where the film equipment is trying to find the film equipment.

As she found the box she heard the door close and be locked.

However as she turns around she gets pinned to the nearby bed by Taisuke.

"Taisuke what are you doing?" Kotonoha asks as she struggles to break free, even summoning her stand only for it to be pinned down by Taisuke as he has a stand as well who looked like something you would see from a Metallica cover.

"I am going to make you mine Kotonoha!" Taisuke says with an evil smile.

* * *

**Stand Stats**

Stand Name: My Way

Stand Master: Taisuke Brown Haired Cunt

Destructive Power: B

Range: E

Speed: C

Durability: D

Precision: A

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: Has none because it's master is a cunt.

* * *

**Back with Kotonoha**

"P-please! I-I can't! I do want to! I'm in love with Giorno!" Kotonoha says as Taisuke keeps her pinned down.

"Your in love with that loser Giovanna! *slap* Why are you in love with him and not someone like me *slap*?!" Taisuke says as he slaps Kotonoha who starts to cry.

"P-please Taisuke just let me go I'm begging you please." Kotonoha says as she begins to cry even more.

Taisuke then rips off her shirt and her bra revealing her chest.

"Giorno-kun! Giorno-kun! Giorno-kun!" Kotonoha screams as Taisuke gets even more pissed and slaps her again causing her to cry more and whimper.

He then begins to bring his hand closer to her breast. However right when he was about to grab one he is sent flying to the wall by a loud and powerful "**MUDA!**"

Kotonoha then feels soft hands caressing hers, she then opens her eyes and sees Giorno.

"What did he do to you?" Giorno asked as Kotonoha looked weakly at Giorno.

Giorno then proceeds to heal Kotonoha from anything that Taisuke did to her.

Taisuke then began to get up and looked to see Giorno healing Kotonoha.

"No you don't deserve her I deserve her… I deserve her!" Taisuke says as he brings out his stand to try and hit Giorno only for Giorno to utter those three words of eternal hell.

"Golden Experience Requiem." Giorno said as Golden Experience Requiem appeared and blocked Taisuke's punch.

Just then he sees how the world around him began to break apart and how it was all replaced with space.

"Korega Requiem Da." Giorno says as he and GER look at Taisuke who doesn't know what the fuck he had just done.

He had just pissed off the boss of Passione, Giorno fucking Giovanna.

"The last time I did this I laid down a tame beat down to Makoto. But you, you are the worst type of scum to have ever existed Taisuke. Hence why you will be dealt accordingly as the worst scum in existence. You will never find the truth." Giorno said as Taisuke's stand reeled it's fist trying to punch Giorno, only to see how nothing happened. This was the last thing he saw before his eternal punishment.

(Music Recommendation: Il Vento D'oro Best Part Only)

"**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDAAA!**" GER said as it finished with it's last punch sending Taisuke into the deserved fate that both Diavolo and Makoto suffered.

Giorno then takes off his jacket, puts it over Kotonoha who had fainted, burst a hole through the wall with GER, and flies over to his apartment while Mista and Sekai look at them leave.

"He did it. He gave that bastard what he deserves." Mista says as he sees the two fly away.

* * *

**Giorno's Apartment**

Kotonoha woke up and decided to take a shower as Giorno was sitting on a chair looking down while drinking a glass of whiskey.

Just then he hears someone coming down the stairs and sees Kotonoha in a bathrobe and her hair wet.

He then proceeds to look down more.

"I'm sorry." Giorno says as Kotonoha looks confused.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything wron-"

"I did! I almost wasn't there when you needed me and you almost got raped!" Giorno says as tears started to form in his eyes.

"How can I run Passione if I can't even keep the woman I love safe." Giorno says as he cries only to stop when he feels someone on his lap and sees Kotonoha grab his cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You saved me and that is enough to prove that you can keep me safe. I know you will always be there whenever I need you no matter what and that is why I love you Giorno." Kotonoha says in a soft voice as she grabs Giorno's face and kisses him.

(Music Recommendation: Goodbye Nostalgia Piano)

The kiss then turns into a passionate one as Giorno drops his glass of whiskey which thankfully didn't break as the chair he was one was pretty low.

Giorno then takes off his jacket and pants along with his boxers and Kotonoha takes off her bathrobe.

Giorno then picks Kotonoha up and takes her to his bedroom where he lays her down on the bed.

He then sits up and holds Kotonoha's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, even after what happened today?" Giorno asks as Kotonoha slides Giorno "big friend" into her folds.

"I do and don't hold back this time." She says as Giorno answers her by kissing her and begins to thrust.

The two were like this going back in forth with Giorno kissing her, then sucking on her breasts, to kissing her again.

After about an hour of passion later, Giorno's and Kotonoha's ends both come.

The two then decide to cuddle the rest of the day together.

"I love you Giorno." Kotonoha says as she kisses Giorno.

"And I love you more Kotonoha." Giorno says as he kisses Kotonoha as the two fall asleep.

(Music Ends)

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Do you really have to go big sister?" Kokoro says as she was about to cry.

"Yes I do. Don't worry I promise I'll come and visit." Kotonoha says with a smile as she had her bags outside with Giorno and her father helping her.

Kokoro then hugs her sister as Giorno and her father come back to say their goodbyes after they had a little chat.

Kokoro then looks at Giorno and hugs him as he returns the hug as well.

"Take care of my big sister, big brother Giorno." Kokoro says as she cries into Giorno's arms.

Giorno then separates from the hug and looks at Kotonoha's parents who are smiling at him.

"Thank you for letting your daughter come back to Italy with me Mr. and Mrs. Katsura." Giorno says as he bows as a sign of respect.

"You have treated my daughter with the utmost kindness and respect any man should treat a woman. And for that we entrust our daughter with you Giorno." Mr. Katsura says with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Giorno says with a smile.

After the two said their goodbyes they go back to the car where Mista and Sekai are waiting for them with Mista driving.

"Well it looks like the lovebird gang is all accounted for, sooo let's go back to Italy." Mista says as he turns the car on and speeds to the airport.

* * *

**Naples, Italy**

After a grueling 10 hour flight the gang finally arrives in Naples where a car is waiting for them courtesy of Passione.

However as the gang was about to get in Giorno says, "Wait."

"What do you mean wait?" Mista asks as everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"The base isn't that far from here right? So I was thinking, why don't we take the girls on a tour around the city." Giorno says as Mista thinks about it.

"I don't know? Girls what do you think?" Mista asks as both Kotonoha and Sekai say that they would like that.

"Alright that's settled we'll just give the driver our bags and we're out." Giorno says as everyone puts their bags in the car as the driver takes the bags to the Passione base.

(Music Recommendation: Musica Paradiso Track 1)

The four then went throughout all of Naples, with the girls seeing what the wonderful city had to offer.

They went to the different stores Giorno and Mista regularly paid visits to.

They practically gave everything for free for them since Giorno was the boss of Passione, but Giorno gave them money nonetheless for their service.

The four even went out and got chillato ice cream with Giorno and Kotonoha getting their favorite Pistachio and Chocolate.

After their ice cream the four returned to base with the four being welcomed by Trish and Fugo.

"Welcome Back!" Trish and Fugo said as two welcomed back their two friends and welcomed their two new friends.

The six celebrated all day knowing that this life might be crazy, it might be bizarre, but that they had each other to get them through it in the end.

(Music Ends)

**Author's Note: Hooray for me! I finally finished one of my stories ladies and gentlemen. However I just want to point a few things in this author's note. First is that in this little universe that yours truly has created there will be no universe rest. Second is that I didn't end it in a cliche way with Giorno saying if Kotonoha would marry him, I'm leaving that to your own imagination. But that's about it ladies and gents I hope you enjoyed this story cause I had one hell of kick writing it. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
